U.S. Government
The U.S. Government is the federal government of the United States of America. Apart from the republic of fifty states that constitute the United States, the government presides over one capital district, and several other territories. The federal government is composed of three distinct branches: legislative, executive, and judicial, whose powers are vested by the U.S. Constitution in the Congress, the President, and the federal courts, including the Supreme Court, respectively. As of 2402, the President was Hepsaviah Gore. History Formation The U.S. Government was founded in the late 1780s following the end of the Revolutionary War against Great Britain. George Washington became the first President of the United States of America. Through him, the government classified mind control, lightning, Death beams, and possession as the illegal powers in 1789, with the strictest of penalties attached to their use. By the 1970s, their use would command a life sentence in Beta Prison. Early history 19th century Yasmine Thomson was the President from 1837-1845. First female President. Established the Mandate for the Limitation of Underage Mutantry during her term. James Buchanan renovated and reinforced the prison of Beta Prison. 20th century After Franklin Roosevelt contained the Nazis during the Second World War, he gathered with others to sign the Treaty of America, which rebuked the PROM and allowed mutants to live harmoniously with Fobbles. Restoration ]] In 2008, after the destruction of the Empire, Roxanne became President and led a massive reform of the government, in effort too weed out corruption and prejudice. Roxanne replenished the Government Defense Army and saw that the Dark mutants that escaped custody were caught and tried for their crimes against the community. The revitalization and reform included the efforts of Sheriff Bladepoint and Joseph in the police, and Jenna Grover advancing the rights of non-humans, and eradicating pro-pure-blood laws in the Department for the Control and Regulation of Animals and later the Department of Law Enforcement. While it would take several more years before the NoHeads were finally purged, the government is now a much happier place to work thanks to the reforms. Under Evans Evans was U.S. President during the events surrounding the rise of the Elite NoHeads. Early on in his administration he requested frequent help from men such as Master Intelligence, but he later became suspicious of Master Intelligence and believed that he was trying to usurp Evans' position. Personnel Presidents of the United States of America The following is a list of the Presidents of the United States of America and their tenures in office: Criticism The government sometimes has given the impression of, at various times, either incompetence or malice, which are demonstrated by successful break-outs from Beta Prison and the campaign to discredit Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman, respectively. The government has been known to be corrupt in nature, as it is shown to be quite prepared to decree and enforce draconian laws without notice, and seem uninterested in solving serious problems, choosing instead to ignore or cover up bad news. More often than not, the government was focused on positive publicity rather than genuine betterment of the community, and took the pressures from the satisfaction of the majority citizens as a factor to their decisions. More than half of the personnel within the government are unable to perform the Shield, resulting in them requiring to use the Shield Hats for protection. See also *Fall of the Government *British Government *Council of Mutants Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Perpetual Seer: Maranda Bones' Compliments'' Notes and references Category:U.S. Government Category:Police allies Category:NoHeads enemies